The invention relates to a stator for an electrical machine.
From published German Patent Application WO 01/54254 A1, a stator for an electrical machine is known which is made by what is known as the flat-packet technique. The flat-packet technique can be described by saying that at first, individual striplike laminations are furnished, which are packeted into a so-called flat packet. To that end, the laminations are arranged in such a way that they are stacked on one another congruently. This forms an approximately block-shaped, essentially flat stator iron, which on one side in comblike fashion has the electromagnetically operative slots and teeth, which once the stator has been completed are provided for the interaction with a rotor. Into this comblike, block-shaped stator iron, a separately prepared, as a rule three-phase winding is inserted, so that initially, either all the coil sides are located in the slots, or the great majority of the coil sides, as disclosed in the reference cited. This semifinished product comprising the stator iron with the winding is then bent into a round shape in an apparatus in such a way that a circular-annular, annular-cylindrical stator is created. Optionally existing winding transitions, which upon insertion of the winding into the stator iron are at first not located in slots, are introduced into the corresponding slots in the course of the bending into the round shape. After the bending into the round shape, two face ends oriented in the peripheral direction are located directly opposite one another. These face ends can then be joined together, for instance by a welding operation.
In the course of development work for this stator and the associated electrical machine, it has been demonstrated that by making various provisions, in particular dimensional ratios of such a stator or stator iron, very different results are attained.